The Nightmare in Konoha
by readme247
Summary: This is a fanfic of Freddy Kruger in the dreams of the leaf shinobi, can they stop him before everyone is killed by Kruger's evil doings, only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of Nightmare in konoha, I hope you guys will like this fanfic.

In the leaf village was a bright and sunny day, just kidding, it was a dark and rainy night. The rain poured all over the village with great force. Almost everyone was indoors except for the people shopping for supplies, one of those people was Naruto buying some fruit.

"Thanks old man." Naruto said with a simile. And he went jogging back to his house through the rain. He puts his arm over his face to see where he was going, then he passes a piece of land that was fenced off.

"Hmm, I never seen this before."

He walked towards it and looks through a little hole on the fence to see what is on the other side until he heard a female voice calls him from behind. He turns around and see it was Sakura.

"Oh Sakura, what are you doing out here in the rain?"

"I would be asking you the same thing if I didn't catchyou snooping around."

"I'm not snooping around." He said while making a face. Then she grabs his ear.

"Then who are you spying on, probably on some woman huh!" She puts more pressure on his ear.

"No no no no, it's not like that at all, it's just a burnt down building."

She released his ear and looks though the fence and sees the burnt house, then she looks around the area and recognizes it.

"Lady Tsunade told me about this place."

Naruto ignored his pain to the ear and listened to Sakura.

"This was a place where a man was burnt alive for a crime he did."

"What crime?" He asked.

"He was abusing little kids."

"Abusing them?! Where is he?"

"Dead probably, he was in the house when it was burnt down. When it was down to rubble, he wasn't found. This was couple years ago, actually it was today that thus house was burnt down."

Naruto looked over at the house and imagined it burning down.

Naruto was in his house laying on his bed staring out the window where the raindrops were striking. He thought of the man and the children, he wondered if he were really dead. Then he drifted into sleep still thinking of it.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up and peered his eyes open and looked out his glass window and saw the sunlight beamed on the raindrops still running down the glass. Naruto stretched and got out of bed and got ready for the day.

He walked into the village and enjoys his morning walk, he then sees Hinata.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto called out.

"Oh N-Naruto, good morning."

"What are you doing out here, I would have thought you were training with Neji."

"H-He's out on a mission, I'm just getting supplies for m-my family."

Naruto notices some blood on her sleeve from the inside.

"Hey Hinata are you ok? Your bleeding."

She looks at her arm.

"Oh, I scratched myself l-last night and I started to b-bleed ans little. But I'm fine."

"Oh well it's good that your fine though."

"But what's weird. That it f-felt like it happened in my d-dream." Hinata said.

"Your dream?"

"Y-yes, a m-man did this."

"A man? Who Hinata?! I'll make sure he don't hurt you!"

"He d-did it in my dream."

"Your dream?"

Naruto saw the fear in her eyes.

"Couldn't you stop him?" Naruto asked.

"No, whatever blow I throw at him, he g-gets up and comes after me, I try to hide, but he finds me." Hinata started to cry.

"Hey Hinata, it was only a dream, no need for you to keep thinking about it."

She whipped the tears away and smiles.

"Ok."

Hinata tells Naruto she has to go and leaves. Naruto then thinks of the man she was telling him about, he kept asking himself, "how can he hurt someone in their dreams?" then he wanted answers, so he went to ask someone.

He was waiting at the door of Shikamaru. Then he finally opens the door surprised to see Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I want to ask you something."

He lets him in, thinking that he would regret it. Then Naruto tells Shikamaru everything that Hinata told him.

"Weird cause that happened to me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, man he was ugly. So yeah, apparently he can hurt us from inside our dreams, I never heard of a jutsu like that."

"Can we stop him?"

"I don't know, maybe if we tried."

Naruto stood up and puts his finger up and shouted.

"Alright! Sleepover at Shikamaru's!"

"Great, I knew I would regret this, what a drag."

Nighttime fell and they were getting ready to face the man in the dream. They got their ninja tools and were ready.

"Alright Naruto, you ready?" Shikamaru asked.

"You bet I am."

"Alright let's do this."

They layed down on the ground and started to sleep. Then suddenly, Naruto was no longer in Shikamaru's house, he was in a building that looked like a factory. There was pipes, levers, metal all around in sight, and a dark red light that lit up the place. He then saw a man standing on top of a staircase. He had metal claws on his right hand, he wore a striped sweater red and green, had a dark brown hat, and his face looked like it caught on fire. Then, he spoke proudly.

"Oh, look what the cat brought in, I've never seen you before."

Then they heard an echo as if something fell.

"Oh, we got company, I'll come back for you blondy."

Then he disappeared, Naruto knew that Shikamaru was here and he was after him, Naruto went towards Shikamaru to save him from that man. He was jumping and dodging different pipes that got into his path, then he heard the laugh of the man with the claws. Naruto stopped and looked around, he then heard a slice of metal against flesh followed by Shikamaru's yell. Naruto yells out his name and continues towards him. He continues to hear him yell and groan, each second pass, the quieter he gets. Then the man laughs again and Naruto sees Shikamaru lying in a puddle of blood.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled out and he rushed to his side.

He looked up to Naruto and started to talk weak. "Where, have you been, Naruto?"

"What has he done to you?!"

"You need, to escape, and warn the, others." He said while grabbing his arm and squeezing it.

"Stop talking and save your strength!"

"It's, too late, for me now." He became to sound quieter.

Then the laugh of the clawed man was heard from behind.

"You better listen to him boy, because that's what's gonna happen to you." He said while rubbing his claws together.

"Who, Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm called Kruger, Freddy Kruger."

Naruto stood up, turned to him, but he wasn't there. Then he felt cold steel against his throat, he was right behind Naruto.

"But don't you worry, I won't hurt you. Yet."

"He's so fast." Naruto said in his head.

He grabbed his arm, threw it off of him and threw a punch at him but he disappeared. Naruto woke up from Shikamaru's father. He turned and sees Shikamaru covered in blood and Naruto noticed that he looked the same way in the dream. His mother was holding him and crying.

"No, he can't be dead, he was alive, Granny Tsunade, I'll go get her!" He got up and went towards the door but he was stopped by Shikaku, he grabbed his arm.

"Hey let go-" He stopped when he saw that he was crying was well, Naruto knew then that there was nothing else that could help Shikamaru. Naruto then wanted to finish off Freddy Kruger himself, permantly.

How was that as the first chapter, I will make another chapter soon, so hold on. :)


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter 2 of The Nightmare in Konoha, what will happen after Shikamaru's death?

Everyone was coming back home from Shikamaru's funeral. It was a dark night, all the villagers were left with sadness and fear. Naruto was the only one who stayed behind, with Shikamaru's gravestone.

"Don't you worry Shikamaru, I'll stop that Freddy guy before anyone else gets hurt."

He remembered what he told Naruto what to do. He told him to report to Ino.

The next morning, Naruto went to see Ino and to do what Shikamaru wanted. He knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Naruto what are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you what happened to Shikamaru, he thought that you can help."

Her face expression changed, she lets him in and closes the door behind him.

They were sitting at the dining table and she had her hand on his head reading his memory from the dream. She focused long and hard then Freddy's face appeared out of nowhere and made Ino lose her focus.

"What was that?"

"He's Freddy."

"Why does he look like that?"

"I don't know, I just want to know how to stop him!"

"All I did was to look into your memory nothing else." Ino said.

Naruto didn't see how Ino could help.

"If you want to know how to stop him, I need to see him."

"See him?"

"I would need to search his mind for a weakness." Ino instructed.

"You can't see him, you don't know what he's capable of!" He tried to convince her not go.

"You can't stop me, I can meet him in my dreams, you can't stop me from sleeping."

He knew she was right, but he couldn't let her go alone.

"Fine I'm going with you."

"Alright," She stood up. "Go to sleep."

"How am I-" he was stopped talking from Ino kicking his face into sleep.

He woke up rubbing the spot where her leg made contact with.

"Oww, damnit Ino." He looked around and saw that he is in the dream factory where Freddy is.

"Oh great."

Then he heard a cling of metal hitting metal then rubbing against it. Then he saw Freddy in his green and red shirt.

"We meet again sooner than I thought." He laughed.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?!"

"You would want to know that huh, for power, vengeance."

Then Ino appeared next to Naruto.

"Oh, who's this?"

"So this is Freddy, huh?"

"Yeah I'm Freddy, the man who's gonna make your dreams come true." he laughed.

"Ok, for me to find a weakness in him, you need to restrain him from moving so I can read his mind." Ino instructed.

Naruto agreed to the plan and he made some shadow clones and they ran towards Kruger.

"This is going to be fun." And he jumps 8ft in the air.

"What the hell?!" Naruto then jumped up but not as high, he climbed on the metal machines in the factory up to him. Then suddenly the machines moved so he couldn't get higher.

"What?!" Naruto fell but another clone caught him and throws him towards Kruger but he showed no sign of defeat yet, then a wall came charging towards him and hits him off his trail. He fell to the ground and the other clones disappeared.

"How did that happen?" Naruto asked himself.

Then he heard a voice in his head. "Because this is my world, I control what happens here." It was Kruger. Naruto got up and sees him walking towards him.

"You can't beat me little boy, I'm a god in here!"

"We'll see about that, Shadow Clone jutsu!"

And one other Naruto appeared and sent his chakra into Naruto's palm, then a small chakra ball took form. Freddy stopped amazed, "oh what's that your trying?"

Then the ball got bigger and bigger. Then he held it up over his head, "Massive Rasengan!"

Then he ran towards him and hits him with the Massive Rasengan and he was sent flying across the room with great speed from the power and rotation of the Rasengan. They found him laying on the ground knocked out, Naruto had some clones hold him down while Ino read his mind. She places her hand on his head and got to work. But something was wrong, she couldn't find anything, it was blank.

"This can't be possible."

Then he suddenly woke up, he was probably never knocked out, he was putting out an act. "Not today!" He laughed and went into the ground and appeared behind them. "I told you I'm a god here!"

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Then they saw a big bright shuriken coming towards them. The other Narutos grabbed Ino and got her out of harms way. The Shuriken hits Freddy and he was sent flying again into a wall.

Naruto walks up to him noticing he was in Sage Mode.

"If the massive Rasengan didn't get him, this should."

Freddy opened his eyes and quickly throws is left hand into Naruto's stomach without him knowing.

"Naruto!" Ino cried out.

Then he disappeared, it was only a shadow clone.

"Haha, you had me fooled there for a second." Freddy said while pulling himself out of the wall.

"Damn! What will it take to take this guy down!" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing." Freddy smiled.

"That's it, we have to go Naruto." Ino said.

"Fine."

"Don't you think I'll let you go so easily!" He ran towards them with bis claws ready, but they got away. He stopped and looked at his claws and sees blood dripping off of it and smiles.

Back at Ino's place, they regained unconscious.

"Man that was." Naruto didn't know what happened in there at all. "You're alright right, Ino?" He looked over to her and sees that she has her hand on her stomach where her blood is flowing out. He ran to her asking if she was alright or if there was anything he can do to help.

"Naruto calm down, I'm, a medical Ninja." And she heals herself until the bleeding finally stopped. She tried to get up but she lost little too much blood and chakra used to heal herself. Naruto helped her into her room for her to rest.

"Alright, get as much as you can." Naruto said while walking to the door until he felt a pillow hit him. He turned to her with a annoyed face.

"Are you that stupid, we are up against someone that kills people in their dreams, and your telling me to get as much I can get?!"

"Oh yeah, um, get well." He said while jogging out.

That's that second chapter, I'll make another chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter of the Nightmare in Konoha, what happens next?

Naruto was sitting on his bed facing out the balcony, he didn't sleep all night because he didn't want to go up against the Dream Warrior knowing he can't win. He remembered the last time he faced him.

"I'm a god here!" Freddy said with pride.

Naruto kept asking himself how can he stop him. He got out of bed and got dressed, when he did he went out. Went to the building that was burnt down. He jumped over the fence onto the charboiled wood. He walked throughout the scene in search of anything useful. Then he heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw Hinata.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I've been researching the man in my dreams."

Naruto said Freddy's name shocking Hinata.

"You know him?" She asked.

"Kinda, I'm trying to figure out how to stop him. Yo wouldn't know anything would you?"

She didn't know anything with the Dream Warrior.

"Everything of him was destroyed."

"But why?"

"Why, because they don't want us to fear him."

They turned to wbere they heard the voice and saw it was Shino.

"Shino, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I think I should asking you that."

Naruto didn't like his response.

"What do you mean they don't want us to fear him?" Hinata asked.

"Because that's how he gets his power, from our fears, and where is all this fear from? It's from the upcoming 4th Great Ninja war."

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked.

"We all have dreams about him Naruto, I've used my time wisely unlike you trying to straight up attack him."

"What do you think I'll do after what he's done to Shikamaru!"

"Know his past and use it to beat him. That would be what Shikamaru would do."

Naruto stared at the ground in anger, remembering after what Freddy did to him. He then left in anger. Hinata then followed him but lost sight of him

Naruto was at Ichiraku Ramen waiting for his ramen still thinking of Freddy, his ramen was ready, he got his chopsticks.

"Thanks for the food." He looked down to his ramen and sees Freddy coming out of it, he pushes it away from him and scoots the other way and sees Freddy next to him staring at his claws.

"You know, if your food don't kill ya, the service will." He said while pointing at another Freddy dressed as an employee, swinging his claws towards him. But before he could get Naruto, he woke up from Hinata.

"Are you ok, N-Naruto?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot Hinata." He rubbed his face to stay awake, then he feels a wet spot, and sees it was blood that came from his cheek.

"You're bleeding." Hinata said while getting a tissue out her pouch to clean the blood away and covers it up with a bandage.

"He almost got you." Hinata stated.

"Yeah, if I were sleeping for another second I would have been dead, but I'm not thanks to you." He said while smiling.

"He's getting stronger, it's only a matter of time until he does get us." Hinata sadly said.

"Then I'll get him before he gets us! I won't let him kill anymore innocent people!"

"You should keep your voice down."

Naruto looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him, then continues they were doing.

"But how are you going to beat him?" She asked.

"I'll find a way."

"Here's your ramen." Teuchi places Naruto's ramen in front of him. Naruto grabs his chopsticks.

"Thanks for the food!" He goes for the ramen but stops and remembers his dream and pokes it with the chopsticks checking if Freddy would explode out. Teuchi was curious qhy he was dipping his chopsticks into his ramen.

"Um Naruto, what are you doing?"

"I had a dream that something jumped out of my ramen." Naruto said while continuing to poke his ramen leaving Teuchi even more curious.

At the building of the Hokage, Shizune walked into Tsunade's office with a few books.

"Lady Tsunade, I got the books you asked for." She looked at her and sees that she has her head on the desk as if she's asleep. She ran to her side yelled her name over and over. She stared at her and shoved her off the chair, she didn't man to do that. But she was awake looking at Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade?"

She got up with a smile.

"Honesty my lady, you shouldn't scare me like that, especially when Fred-"

"Don't! Don't say his name out loud."

Then she grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started to write on it and puts it in front of her.

She picks it up and reads it. "What do we do about Freddy Kruger?"

"I don't know, how can we even beat him, we can't find a way to even come close to defeating him."

"The kids are starting to remember him, they probably already know about him and he's trying to kill them!" Shizune said.

"Like Shikamaru." Tsunade sadly said. Shizune nodded.

"What can we do?" Shizune asked.

"What can we do? Not much we can do if he fights in their dreams, I guess we have to keep them awake." Tsunade suggested.

Outside the door of her office, Sakura listened to the entire conversation, and got some stuff out of it. She pulls out an old picture of students in an old academy, with herself, and the rest of her friends, and Shikamaru was in the picture. She figured out who Freddy was targeting. She ran out the hallway and went to tell everybody what she had learned from the picture.

That was the third chapter, now that Sakura found an old picture of her and the rest of her friends, what will she say? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

What will Sakura tell the others now that she has found out about everybody's past with Freddy, read on to find out.

Sakura went to every person's house that was in the picture she found. Who was in the picture, it was Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, and Naruto. When she did, they all gathered into a group at the burnt down building.

"This building was the first academy that we were in, this is where we met Freddy Kruger." Sakura told them.

They were all shocked from the news.

"Why would you think we were in here?" Kiba asked.

Sakura pulled out the picture and gives it to Kiba. He looks at the picture and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"But, how? I thought we were in the other academy, why can't we remember this academy?!" Kiba was so confused he wanted all the answers.

"I don't know why we can't remember, but I remember being here, that's all."

Then suddenly they heard Hinata scream. They rushed to her as fast as they could and she woke up, they all asked her if she was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I saw this school when it was used."

"What else happened?" Shino asked.

"Nothing else, I just saw kids playing with a man, then he appeared out of nowhere, and you guys woke me up."

They were stumped, they didn't know where to start to think about their pasts, until Choji spoke.

"Wait, where's Choji?"

Then they all fanned out to look for him.

At the Konoha graveyard, Choji was standing in front of a gravestone of his sensei Asuma.

"I'm sorry sensei, I wasn't able to save Shikamaru in time, but I'll make sure I'll protect Ino."

Then he heard the voice of Asuma, "Choji, what did I tell you about not able to keep your promises?"

Choji looked up and sees Asuma standing in the middle of the graveyard smoking a cigarette.

"Asuma sensei? But how."

"That's not important right now, right now I want to tell you the real reason why I died." while sucking on his cigarette.

"How you died?" Choji said, "you died from that akatsuki guy."

"No," then his voice turned into Freddy's voice, "I died from all of these fucking cigarettes!" The he flicked his cigarette and a giant ring of fire surrounded them both.

"Oh no, I'm asleep!" Choji said in his head.

In reality, everyone was looking for Choji before it was to late. Then Ino was close to the graveyard, and she sees Choji laying on the ground asleep.

"Oh no Choji!" She ran towards him and tries to wake him up.

In his dream, Freddy finally shows himself, and smiles.

"Why are you doing this?!" Choji asked.

"Why would I tell you that?"

Then suddenly the ring on fire shrunk and surrounded Choji perfectly. He yelled in pain of the heat of the fire burning his flesh.

"When you about to become Barbecue."

Ino saw that Choji was in trouble because his skin was feeling hotter and hotter, then he suddenly caught on fire and ran around.

"Ever heard of the saying, if you can't handle the heat," Freddy said, "get out of the kitchen."

Then Choji fell to the ground charboiled and burnt to death.

Ino tried her best to heal him and bring him back. Kiba and Akamaru arrived to the scene and became horrified when he saw Choji.

"What happened to Choji!?" Kiba asked.

Ino spoke while crying, "He fell asleep and Freddy got him." She put more of her chakra into her healing hoping he could help him. Kiba puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Ino, it's too late."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Ino yelled while crying the same time, "I CAN STILL, HELP HIM!"

"Ino."

Akamaru walked to Ino, whined and lays his head on her lap. Ino knew she couldn't do anything to help, but it tortured her thinking she can't do anything. She finally stopped and broke down into sobbing and hugging Akamaru.

"Damn it, how are we gonna take this guy down!?" Kiba asked himself. He looked at the body of Choji and sees lettering on him. He got closer to see what it says, "I'm back!"

"I'm back? You mean he's been here before?!" Kiba astonished.

Ino rose her head and looks at the message. "Wait, then if he's back, he was defeated before."

"Ok, but how can we defeated him?"

That was the question that everyone was wondering, they had to figure it out quick before they are the next victims of Freddy Kruger. They were going to pass the news to the others but, they had to bury Choji first, then they were off. They met up together again and Ino told them what happened, then nightfall arrived.

"I believe the best thing to do is not to sleep tonight if you don't want to die." Shino instructed.

Everyone didn't like the idea not sleeping, but it had to be done if you didn't want to go up against Freddy.

"Pshh, who needs sleep, not me!" Naruto trying cheer everyone.

"No kidding, you can't keep your mouth shut, you can keep going and going." Kiba commented.

Naruto growled and made a face. Everyone went their different ways back home, and trying not to sleep, which was hard enough for them. Especially all that they gone through. They had their minds stuck on Freddy and all that he has done to them and their friends, they needed to stop him, now.

And that's the 4th chapter of the Nightmare in Konoha, I hope that you guys liked it, I'll make another chapter soon, so hold on.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the 5th chapter of the Nightmare in Konoha, what have the shinobi come up with while they stayed up all night? One way to find out.

In Ino's room, she sat on her bed hugging her legs doing her best not to fall to asleep. So she got up to get a glass of water. She got to the kitchen, got to her cabinet for a glass, she turned around and she suddenly sees Freddy running at him. She throws the glass, but he disappeared and the glass shattered at the wall. She looked around the room for Freddy, but it seemed safe.

"Great, now I'm seeing things." she commented to herself.

She grabbed another glass and got her water and drank it. She cleaned up all the broken glass from the glass she threw at the wall. She went back to her room and sat on her bed. She remembered the times she was with Shikamaru and Choji, when they were doing missions together as team 10. She started to cry remembering them, then she heard a knock on her door and her father said, "honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." she lied.

"I'm coming in." and he walked into her room, he walks to her and sits on the edge of her bed. "I know it's hard to accept that Shikamaru and Choji are gone."

Ino looked out her window.

"I liked Shikamaru and Choji, they were good friends. But their in a better place now, so you don't have to worry about them." Inoichi trying to make her feel better.

"I know, but it will take time for me to accept it."

"That's good, me and your mother will protect you."

"How? This guy attacks us in our dreams, how can you protect me from a guy like that?" Ino asked.

"I'll come up with something. For the mean time, relax."

"Relax? Aren't you listening to me? I can't relax with a guy who attacks in our dreams." Ino trying to hold her emotions.

"That's the point." The sound of Freddy's voice.

Ino figured that she was asleep, but she was asking herself "when did I fall asleep?"

Freddy jumped on top of Ino on her bed pinning her arms down smiling.

"I always like to save the pretty ones last, but you happen to be asleep, so I can't refuse an offer like this. So, wanna suck face?" Freddy feeling cocky.

"NO! Not with you ugly!"

"Oh, your mouth says no, but your body says yes." Then he kisses Ino with his tounge exploring her mouth while Ino screaming. She gets one of her hand free and pushes him off of her and he runs into a wall and onto the floor.

"You killed Choji and Shikamaru!" Ino yelled.

Freddy got up, "I don't know, I've killed many children, but this is just the start. But don't worry, you'll join them really soon." He jumped to an attempt to land on her but she gets out of the way. He follows and swings his claws, she dodges and grabs a piece of his sweater and she loses balance and falls.

"You're mine now, bitch." Freddy says, he rises his claws and swings his claws down.

But, she woke up from her father.

"You fell asleep when I was talking to you, didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

Ino looks at her fist and opens it, and sees she has a piece of red fabric.

"What's that Ino?"

"I pulled this out of my dream." Ino amazed.

"Out of your dream? That's impossible."

"Does this look impossible?" Ino got up and ran out the room.

"Ino!?"

Ino got to Sakura's place and knocked on her door, she opened the door with her hair still a mess, her eye lids halfway open, well Ino was the same.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Sakura asked.

Ino walked into the room.

"Come in." Sakura muttered.

"Something happened to me this morning."

"What happened?"

"I saw Freddy coming at me while I was getting some water but I was already awake, I'm starting to day dream. Then I went back to my room then I fell asleep without myself knowing and Freddy attacked me," leaving out that he kissed her, "Then I tore this off his sweater." She held up the piece of Freddy's sweater.

Then Sakura's mother walked in and saw the piece of cloth and immediately know what is it.

"Where did you get that?!" Mebuki ordered.

"Why do you want to know?" Ino asked.

"You don't need to know why." Mebuki easily able to tell she's lying.

"Mom, you know him don't you?" Sakura questioning her mother.

"Freddy Kruger," she sat on a chair, "you and your friends didn't originally go to the academy you went you know. You went to a different academy that was built in the village, everything was swell, until you came back home with scratches on your arms, legs, and back. You and your friends were being tortured by a man who worked there as a custodian, his name was Freddy Kruger. So all of us parents got together and shared what is happening to our kids and came to a conclusion. We were going to stop him to protect you." Mebuki explained.

"So you killed him?" Sakura said.

"How else were we going to stop, reasoning wouldn't stop him." Mebuki arguing with Sakura.

"You could have gone to the Hokage! Have him jailed! Did you even had proof of what you're saying!?"

Mebuki didn't say anything and looked away.

"Oh my god, you killed him without knowing that he was guilty or not?" Sakura criticized.

"What other choice did we have, wait and see what happens?! We did this to protect you and nothing else, because we loved you we did it." She got up and walked to Sakura but she backed up and ran out the room outside and Ino followed her.

"SAKURA!" Ino called out trying to catch up to her. Then she catches up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura I-" She looks at her at looks like see's looking at something.

Three little girls were jump roping and singing, "One, Two, Freddy's coming for you, three, four, better lock your doors, five, six, grab your crucifix, seven, eight, better stay up late, nine, ten, never sleep again." They sang the song over again, the song sent chills all over Sakura's body of fear knowing the song as about the victims of Freddy Krueger. Then suddenly Freddy appears and says, "So, what do think of the song?" and he pushed her towards a wall. Then Ino finally gets her to normal, and Sakura was sitting on the spot where she was thrown.

"We need to get everyone together." Sakura said while getting up. She first went to Kiba's house, but she sees a crowd packing the place. They wondered what is happening, then they got in and saw what happened. Blood was all over Kiba and Akamaru, Freddy murdered Kiba and Akamaru. Blood puddle was created under Kiba and Akamaru, blood coming out of their bodies and Kiba's mouth was overflowing with more blood. Freddy made sure he wouldn't get up, and seems like Akamaru tried to save him, but Freddy pierced both of them the same time. Their next move was to take down Freddy once and for all.

Freddy got to Kiba and Akamaru, can they stop Freddy before he spreads anymore fear and creates more casualties, read to next chapter to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the 6th chapter of Nightmare in Konoha, Kiba was witnessed he was murdered and informed to the others, what will they do now? Read on to find out.

Sakura and Ino got everyone else that was left at the burnt down academy and told them what happened to Kiba and Akamaru.

"oh no, Kiba." Hinata said with sadness.

Shino didn't say anything, trying to keep his cool in control.

"That bastard gonna pay for all he has done!" Naruto yelled with so much anger.

"You'll get to Naruto, cause me and Ino came up with a plan to defeat him, I'm not sure if it will work." Sakura said.

"I'm willing to try." Naruto smiled.

"I want to help too." Hinata stepped up.

"I was debating on it, it wouldn't be smart to send someone alone on this kind of mission, especially Naruto." Sakura pointed out while looking at Naruto.

"Shino, you stay here and stay watch and make sure no one get in." Ino instructed.

"Left out again." Shino said in his head.

Then the four made their way into the school where they found the basement which was where Freddy lived. It was dark and had many pictures that was drawn by little kids. There was a bed and a sink, obviously they were both dirty and had many bugs crawling on it. They found a bucket of blood and next to that bucket was a glove, and on each finger on that glove had a long metal blade that was rusted and worn out. Ino picked it up and observed it and showed it to Sakura.

"This will be good, ok you guys this is what we came up with, Ino grabbed a piece of fabric from Freddy's jacket from her dream, if she's able to do that, we should be able to bring him out and into reality. You'll have 5 minutes to do this, that's when me and Ino wake you guys up, and we take down Krueger." Sakura instructed.

They nodded their heads and sat down in a chair for each of them, and they went to sleep.

Hinata then saw, she was in the factory where she went to find Freddy and take him to reality. She walked by different pipes and machines, she was also looking for Naruto to protect him from Krueger. Then she heard footsteps, it sounded like it was coming towards her.

"N-Naruto?"

Then out of the mist of the machines came out Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you find Krueger yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, he's probably scared to see us." Naruto laughed.

"I don't know." She turned around to see if she could find him standing behind her, then she heard a voice of Naruto.

"Hinata!"

She turned her head to the left and sees Naruto standing on a pipe, she was confused because he was standing behind her. Then she feels a sharp pain coming from her chest flaring went even more pain, she looked down and sees four long blades sticking out of her from behind. She turns around and saw that the Naruto she thought he was, was really Freddy Krueger.

"HINATA!" Naruto called out to her as he watched Freddy smile as he pushes his claws deeper into her forcing more blood to escape her body.

"N-Naru-to" she said with her dying breath. "Am I, going, to die like, this? In front of, Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't believe he witness the death of Hinata. No, he couldn't, wouldn't, let her die. He rushed to towards Freddy and with all the rage he had in him. But Freddy got away before he could get to him, and left Hinata falling, but Naruto caught her before she hit the ground.

"No Hinata, you can't die right now!"

Hinata smiled faintly, "N-Nar-uto."

"Don't talk, save your strength!"

In reality, Ino tried to stop the bleeding as mush as she could to save Hinata.

"Sakura! I need your help!"

Sakura quickly rushed to help her stop the bleeding from Hinata's chest.

In the dream world, Naruto firmly holds onto Hinata, until she goes.

"Nar-uto, I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry for? You don't have to." Naruto trying to cheer things up for both of them.

"I've always, been trying to belike you. Try to be the person, to make everyone, feel comfortable and determined. I've tried to, be strong like you Naruto." Hinata started to cry. "I've always tried to be on your side, I wanted to be, on your side forever. I'm not afraid to die here, because I'm finally, here with you Naruto. Because, I love you, Naruto."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat hearing those words from her, he broke down crying over Hinata.

"Please Hinata, don't go."

"Go Naruto, go beat Krueger, make him, pay, for what, he's, done." Her voice got quieter and quieter, until it became silent. Her life has been passed to the afterlife.

In reality, Sakura and Ino stopped, they know Hinata died.

In the dream, Freddy appeared standing on top of a giant metal container.

"Oh she's finally done huh, ah well, she was hot, I wished I could have saved her a little longer, but what's done is done." He laughed.

Naruto closed Hinata's eyes and laid her on the ground softly and stood up staring at Freddy with an enormous amount of anger.

"Oh, are you mad because I killed your little girlfriend? What are going to do now huh?!"

"Shut up." Naruto said.

"what you say?"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Naruto's rage signaled the power of the Nine Tails to explode. Three tails immediately appeared and Naruto sprang towards Freddy and knocks the wind out of him and sends him flying into a wall.

"ALLLRIGHT! This is going to be fun!" Freddy yelled.

Then Naruto appeared in front of Freddy.

"Ah crap." Freddy muttered.

Naruto punched him more into the wall.

Naruto is out of control, is the plan in vain, read on to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7, Hinata was just killed and the power of the Nine Tails activated, will the plan be destroyed from Naruto's rampage? Read on find out.

Naruto punched Freddy through a wall and into a different location. It's looks like the village, and the academy, and it's not burnt down. Children was playing and laughing in front of the academy. He saw himself as a kid, and the rest of his friends. The power if the Nine Tails powered down until it disappeared when he saw little Hinata.

"Hinata." He whispered.

She turned to him and spoke not with her voice but Freddy's. "Don't you remember, I'm dead!" Freddy laughed.

Then three tails appeared again and he rushed towards him and tackles him but he turned into blood and it went all over Naruto. That only made him more angry, his skin began to peel away slowly. Then he grew another tail which added up to four tails and he already transformed. He found Freddy and pursued him, but he was in another place he was not familiar with. He then saw a insignia and in top of it said "Uzumaki Clan." He then sees his parents standing in front of him smiling.

"It's ok Naruto, just let go." Kushina said.

"We can be a family again, Naruto." Minato smiled.

Naruto knew he was still asleep, but the fact he saw his parents together was weaking him emotionally. Then he heard footsteps behind him, he sent his tails straight back to however was there. It was Krueger but he dodged them all. Naruto turned around and throws his hand across, Freddy jumps avoiding it. Naruto threw a punch towards him in mid air and gets him. He runs faster than Krueger was going and hits him the other way. He stretched his arm and grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Suddenly he heard a beebing sound, it was his watch, he quickly grabbed Freddy and woke up. Freddy Krueger was in the real world now.

"Ah crap." Freddy muttered, "You kids we always getting in trouble, I'm just here to discipline you."

"Discipline?!" Naruto rage was still light up, the power of the nine tails flared up to three tails, but time, it's for real. The tails destroyed everything down in the basement. Things piled up on top of other things. Then Naruto punched Freddy out of the room and outside.

"Naruto! We don't want him outside!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto ignored her and went after him. He faced Freddy face to face.

"Come now kitty kitty." Freddy smiled.

Naruto charged towards him and swings and he dodges. And kicks Naruto in the face and he goes flying into a wall. He exploded out of the wall roaring while he was blood and the chakra of the Nine Tails. A dark purple ball was forming in front of his mouth forming a tailed beast bomb.

Krueger knew what was coming, so he charged towards him as fast as he could and rose his claws up and threw them down on Naruto. But the claws broke in half.

Freddy looked at his broken claws and said, "well crap."

The bomb was now in front of Freddy, but a bug ball was between them both and exploded. Sending both flying in different directions. Shino was standing between them.

"So, this is Freddy Krueger huh," then he looked at Naruto, "you don't seem yourself Naruto, trying to destroy the village with an attack like that."

Naruto got up and swiped Shino where he stood. But it was only a bug clone. In the middle of those bugs Freddy Krueger appeared and kicked Naruto in surprise. Naruto flew backwards and grabbed Freddy with one of his tails and threw him into the same wall he was going into. Sakura and Ino ran ouside to check what was happening between Naruto and Freddy. They looked up to the roofs of the buildings and sees other Jonin rushing to the scene.

"They can't come into the battle with Naruto like this, he'll slaughter them!" Sakura said.

"I'll try to stop them." And Ino went to stop the Jonin while Sakura watched the battle and thinking how to stop Naruto.

Freddy was thrown away from the wall and next to a rack of metal tools. Kruger smirked, got up and kicks the tools in the air, and hits them all towards Naruto. With great speed and power, they plunged into Naruto on the wall.

"Not so tough are you." Freddy laughed.

Naruto roared and pulled the tools out of him with his hands and tails and threw them at Freddy but he dodges them all. While he was busy, Naruto ran towards him and smacks him across the face and spins out of control. Naruto was now in his 5 stage of the Nine Tails. He still looked the same but he had 5 tails and a miniature skull of the nine tails. His power and speed sky rocketed, Krueger was fighting for real now.

"I guess it's time to get serious." He smiled, but before he could do anything, all he saw was a red hand in his face, but it didn't hit him, it just stopped in front of him. He was beyond scared of how fast he was. Then he grabbed his face and threw him towards the ground and pushes more into the ground crushing his skull.

Freddy swung his feet up kicking Naruto in the face repeatingly until he finally lets go of him. Then he grabbed Naruto's shoulders and throws up his knee into his chest and face, he then swoops over onto his back and grabs a hold of his head and squeezes him. His skull started to crack but slowly. Then he grabbed Krueger with his tails and squeezes him and burns him from the power of the tails. He then stretches him, the further he stretches, the louder he screams.

Naruto just roared in power. Krueger scratched his tail with his claws and broke free and kicked his face away from Naruto.

That just pissed him off even more and entered the sixth stage. He grew another tail and the exoskeleton of the Nine Tails formed on top of Naruto's back. He appeared in front of Krueger and grabbed his neck and choked him against the wall.

Krueger tried to free himself by scratching him, punching him, and kicking him, nothing worked.

Naruto picked him up and threw him into the village.

"Oh no!" Sakura said.

Before she could do anything, Naruto followed him into town. Ino returned to Sakura, "I couldn't stop them after they saw Naruto."

Then they heard a loud roar and saw a hairless Nine Tails.

"He already has 8 tails?!" Ino questioned.

"How are we going to stop him?" Sakura whispered.

They watched the beast tear the village apart while hitting the other jonin.

"Hey look, isn't that, Kakashi?" Ino pointed out.

Sakura saw where she was pointing and there was Kakashi, running on top of the rooftops with great speed, and it looks like he has a piece of paper in his hand. Then jumps and lands on the back of the beast and puts the paper on him. Then the chakra of the beast was being absorbed by the paper Kakashi placed on the Nine Tails. He began to shrink down to size and back to his normal size.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi, yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here? Wait where is he?!" Naruto shot up to his feet and ran around the village looking for Freddy Krueger. He stopped in front of a foot print from what he created. Then he saw Shino, Ino, and Sakura running towards him. They all looked down in the print and sees Krueger laying in the ground when he was stepped on by Naruto when he had 8 tails.

"Kids." Krueger muttered.

They dragged Freddy back to the abandoned school to finish their job. They placed him on the floor. Poured him with gasoline they found, lit a match, and dropped it on Freddy and watch him burn and flop to death. The place began to catch on fire. So Naruto carried Hinata's body off the bed and carried her out of the site.

Once they were out, they watched the building burn down. Freddy Krueger was defeated.

The next day, they had a funeral for the rest of the ones who were killed from Freddy. Everyone wore black that day. There was the pictures of the ones who died. They saw, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Hinata. Everyone left but Shino, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto. They remembered the times they all were together. When they had their sucesses and failures. It didn't matter, but what did was that they were together making memories. When it was getting dark, they said their goodbyes, and went home.

The whole way home, Naruto thought all about Hinata of what they've been through and the last words she spoke.

He opened the door and walked into his apartment. He looked at the mirror that hanged on the wall. It seemed his face was changing. It shrunk, got tighter, and also turned darker. Then he noticed who was in the mirror, it was Freddy Krueger.

Naruto backed up and kicked the mirror. Then he saw him sitting on the chair at his table.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto made a clone of himself. Then he puts his hand out and the clones creates the Rasengan. He pushes the Rasengan towards Freddy Krueger with the last of his power to finish it all.

And that's "The Nightmare in Konoha!" I hoped you liked it, I'll make another fanfic soon, till then, see ya.


End file.
